


Threats, Heart and Soul

by egosoffire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, M/M, Threats, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Young Ben Solo and Poe Dameron are dating, but trying their best to keep a secret. One day, Han and Chewie pay Poe a visit.





	Threats, Heart and Soul

“Dameron.” 

Poe turned around and nearly lost his footing. Behind him stood Han Solo and Chewbacca. A child of rebels, Poe had grown up on stories of the duo and their instrumental role in the Empire’s end. They also happened to be family to the love of his life. 

So, yes, they were intimidating.

“Um, hi,” he said, with a shyness that felt uncharacteristic. Even though they had not told anyone about their relationship yet, Ben was his boyfriend and this was his boyfriend’s dad. “How are you?”

“Let’s skip over the pleasantries,” Solo said firmly. “Instead, let’s talk about Ben.”

“Ben, sir?” Poe choked.

“You know, tall, pale kid,” Han retorted. “My only child. Son of myself and the most powerful woman in the galaxy. The kid you’re dating.” 

Poe’s eyes widened. Had Ben told his father about them? They had decided that it was best to keep their relationship quiet for a little while, at least while they figured things out. There was so much going on with the war, Ben’s finishing his training with Luke and such. There was just so much more than just  _ them  _ and Poe and Ben had wanted to keep them a secret -- just for awhile. 

“How did you know?” he whispered, finding that it was nearly impossible to lie to Han Solo, one of his childhood heroes and Ben’s father to boot. “I...Ben and I decided to keep it quiet for a little bit.”

“You two aren’t nearly as subtle as you think you are.” Han looked him up and down. “Kid, I know that Leia thinks the world of you, but this conversation is still necessary. You hurt my kid, and I make sure they never find the body, you understand? I can have you shipped in a crate across the galaxy in a night, if I have to.” 

Poe blinked. He was getting threatened by  _ the  _ Han Solo. 

Behind Han, Chewbacca made a loud roaring sound, followed by something that he was pretty sure was the Wookie equivalent of a threat. He threw his head back and looked at Poe pointedly.

“What does that…”

“It’s not pretty,” Han replied for his companion. “Basically, Chewie here is just telling you the same thing I am -- but in far more graphic detail. Ben is important to us.”

It took Poe a moment to catch his breath, and to find the proper words to express how he was feeling. “Ben is important to me too, sir,” he said respectfully, finding the air in his lungs again. “I love him. He’s...wonderful, and I can’t even believe he’s with me sometimes. I would never do anything to hurt him.” 

Another roar from Chewbacca and Han turned towards the Wookie, a little disturbed.

“Chewie, I said we would talk to the kid, not...say that.” 

“What?”

“You don’t want to know,” Han assured. “Now, promise me you’re gonna be good to him.” 

“I promise,” Poe whispered. “I really do. I have never loved someone like I love Ben and I just...I promise I’ll never hurt him.”

“Good.”

Han leaned over and clapped him lightly on the shoulder. Poe was amazed. This seemed like something that could not conceivably be happening to him. 

“I think I can see why Leia likes you so much,” the man admitted gently. “Just be careful, alright? Ben’s a sensitive kid and it’s not just the Jedi stuff, either. He feels...a lot.” 

“I know.” 

“Glad we had this talk. I’ll be seeing you around.”

Poe watched the entire time that Han and Chewbacca walked away, just overwhelmed by the fact that it had actually happened. 

Of course, the first thing he did was head to Ben’s.

~

“They did what?!”

A look of shock that was almost comical crossed Ben’s face. His boyfriend had been sitting on the end of his bed. He immediately jumped up to his feet at the news of what his father and Chewie had done. 

“The threat was clear,” Poe admitted sheepishly. “Although the Wookie said something that even disturbed your dad.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow. Then, he let out a long sigh. “I’m going to kill them!” he groaned out. “How did they even know the two of us were together? We were keeping everything so quiet.” 

“He said that we weren’t as subtle as we thought,” Poe admitted. “I’m so sorry, Ben. I didn’t mean to…”

Ben sat back down and put his head in his hands. 

“Ugh, this is awful.”

Poe took a step forward and sat beside Ben. He put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, gently. That was when he saw it, the tiniest ghost of a smile on Ben’s lips. As furious as his beloved Ben was, he was enjoying this.

Poe didn’t say anything though. He would just have to keep his word to Han Solo. He knew that he would, because he loved Ben with all of his heart and soul.


End file.
